


Anti-Angst August

by Astardanced77



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, some small angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astardanced77/pseuds/Astardanced77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diemarysues' <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7675651/chapters/17482594">Angsty August</a> was hurting my heart, so I asked if I could use the same prompts to write some fluff. Extremely kindly, the answer was yes! </p><p>200 word drabbles of Hobbit fluff of the fluffiest kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken - Bilbo/Thorin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Angsty August](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675651) by [diemarysues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemarysues/pseuds/diemarysues). 



Bilbo heard Thorin before she saw her. Groans and grunts filtered through to where Bilbo was reading quietly.

 

“Thorin?” Bilbo called questioningly.

 

Thorin shuffled into the room, supported on one side by Fili, Kili trailing behind them with a grin on his face.

 

“What on earth happened?”

 

“Sigrid was sick so Thorin subbed for her for our football game. There was a small tackling incident.”

 

“Jesus, Fili! It’s supposed to be a non-contact sport!”

 

Thorin dropped gracelessly onto the couch. Bilbo suppressed a wince as grass-and-dirt stained clothing met white fabric.

 

“You clearly didn’t play at uni,” muttered Thorin.

 

Bilbo rounded on her. “And you! What did you think you were doing? You’re not twenty anymore!”

 

Thorin’s mulish expression was more suited to a four year old, than a forty year old.

 

“Don’t blame me, it was that Bolg kid.”

 

“Bolg?”

 

“George Boland. We call him Bolg because-“ Fili registered Bilbo’s expression. “Actually, never mind.”

 

Thorin drew in her breath sharply as she hoisted her foot up onto the footstool. Bilbo did wince at the swollen ankle.

 

“It’s okay. We had Oin look at it. He said nothing’s broken,” Fili assured her.

 

“Nothing broken but my pride,” added Thorin ruefully.


	2. Alcohol - Dwalin/Nori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dwalin!

Dwalin surveyed his beer glass gloomily. A bit of Dutch courage, as they called it. God knew every other type of courage was in short supply. He took a swig, glancing across the pub as he lowered the glass back to the bar.

 

Nori was standing with a group of friends, arms waving extravagantly as he talked. Dwalin smiled involuntarily. Telling another tall tale, no doubt. Dwalin loved watching Nori talk.

 

Dwalin loved everything about Nori.

 

He took another swig of beer. He could do this. All he had to do was stand up and go over there and -

 

A friend rubbed Nori’s back affectionately as Nori dropped his head onto the man’s shoulder.

 

He couldn’t do this.

 

Dwalin sighed, and looked away in resignation. There was no point staying; there wasn’t enough alcohol in the world to give him the courage to tell Nori how he felt. He would go home and sleep it off, and he and Nori would remain as they were – friends. It was better this way.

 

Turning to leave, he ran smack into a body.

 

“Hello, stranger,” said Nori, sounding uncharacteristically nervous. “Buy you a drink?”

 

Dwalin’s assenting smile was slow but Nori’s was blinding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the angsty original here -[Chapter 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7675651/chapters/17495992)


	3. Recoil - Dwalin/Bilbo/Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This, boys and girls, is why books in the right hands can be dangerous... :-)

It took time but eventually – after Erebor was stable and their people safe – the dwarves of Thorin’s company began to allow themselves some leisure.

 

Fili crafted surprisingly delicate filigree jewellery. Dori immortalised the quest in tapestry and Bombur dabbled in epic poetry. Much to Bilbo’s astonishment, Thorin used his scant free time to study higher mathematics.

 

And Dwalin took up engineering.

 

It was all relatively innocent until Ori unearthed a book on ancient siege weapons. After that, Dwalin and Thorin spent long winters evening arguing over tensile strength and projectile arcs, Bilbo watching on in bemusement. Come spring, they disappeared out to the battlements, until one evening they dragged him out to the battlements.

 

Bilbo surveyed their creation with a jaundiced eye. To him, it looked like nothing so much as a troll-sized crossbow.

 

“Have a go,” offered Thorin, encouragingly.

 

With some trepidation, Bilbo reached out and pulled the indicated lever. There was a deep thrumming hum, a moment of shock … and Bilbo found himself abruptly on his arse on the battlement floor.

 

Thorin and Dwalin stood suspiciously blank-faced as Bilbo glared in mute indignation.

 

Finally Dwalin broke the silence.

 

“Might need to do something about the recoil,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware - the angst is strong with the original - [Chapter 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7675651/chapters/17496763)


	4. Locked - Fili/Ori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some Ori/Fili love...

The girl is blonde and tiny, braids curling around her head. Ori is no hulking Adonis himself, but he thinks he might have six inches on her and a corresponding increase in reach. He knows it doesn’t show, but under the oversized gi he is wiry, not weedy, and strong with it. Nori knows this too, which is why Ori watches in horror as he accepts the bet of the grinning blond man as the girl steps to meet him on the mat.

 

“You don’t have to do this,” he says in a last desperate attempt. “Your father shouldn’t be betting on you.”

 

“Uncle,” she corrects. “And I don’t mind.” She grins, cheeks charmingly dimpled. “I’m Fili.”

 

“Ori.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you,” she says.

 

“Are you ready?” Nori calls from the edge of the mat. The blond man gives a thumbs up.

 

Ori nods as they take their stance.

 

“Begin,” says Nori.

 

The girl – Fili – moves. Ori can’t say what she does next, only that moments later he finds himself looking up into her laughing blue eyes from within a perfect head lock.

 

In twenty years’ time, Ori will tell their children this is the moment he fell in love.


	5. Alone - Fili/Sigrid/Ori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recognise this is technically cheating since it's actually Fili/Sigrid but Ori is definitely a key player in the story. Poor Ori!

Ori had never been very good at timing.

 

However, he was naturally good at quiet. It was a horrifying combination.

 

Ori had been walking in on embarrassing situations since he could… well, walk. Nori had provided the bulk of these situations, scarring his younger brother for years. So much that Ori did not think there was a single room (or large cupboard) in the house that didn’t hold excruciating memories.  Then there was the never-to-be-sufficiently-regretted time he had come home from school early to catch Dori and his on-again-off-again boyfriend, Balin, _in flagrante delicto_ over the dining table. After that, Ori had studied in the library and made sure to knock loudly on the front door before entering.

 

University accommodation had offered a chance for a new start (and brand new sheets, because, again, Nori). But Ori had reckoned without hot-blooded, unsupervised teenagers. His roommate, Kili, had not helped in the slightest, cutting a swathe through their classmates with his big dark eyes and designer stubble. It was not until third year that Kili finally settled down with Tauriel, who, after a not insignificant number of mortifying incidents, took pity on Ori and started leaving notes on the door.

 

And it was not only Kili he had to worry about. On a visit to Kili’s home, Ori, searching for a drink of water, stumbled upon Kili’s parents skinny-dipping in the moonlight. Even more perturbing was catching Kili’s terrifying aunt making out with her wife in a quiet corner the next day.  In fact, the only member of Kili’s family who hadn’t embarrassed Ori was his older brother. Fili, also studying history, had become a valued friend and eventual flatmate. In their flat, Ori had found blessed sanctuary.

 _______________________________________________________________________

He entered the library, where he was meeting Fili and Sigrid to study. It was mostly deserted, as was typical during the term break. Ori spotted Fili’s bag sitting on a far table and headed over.

 

He saw them as he came around the library stack . Sigrid was looking away while Fili looked down at her with an expression of such painful anxiety that Ori was stopped in his tracks. Fili spoke quietly, his hands coming up as though to touch her before lowering. Ori saw a a flash of despair cross his face before it smoothed into calm acceptance, only the clench of his fists betraying him.

 

Ori sighed. He couldn’t say he hadn’t seen this coming. Fili had loved Sigrid with a quiet constancy for months, though he had never breathed a word. Ori had thought he saw the same in Sigrid but it appeared—

 

Sigrid turned and looked up at Fili, smiling though her lip trembled. Ori saw Fili’s face light up with joyful disbelief. His hands came up to cup Sigrid’s cheeks softly as he leaned down to kiss her.

 

Ori smiled, and turned away. He would give them some time alone and instead treat himself to a coffee and cake at Bombur’s. He rather thought he deserved it.


	6. Rebellion - Bofur/Nori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie - I had a lot of fun writing this one :-)

Bofur quietly adjusted his weapon. The room beyond was eerily silent, belying the troops Bofur knew were stationed here. Yavin 4 was a key rebel base; defeat here would quash the Rebellion for years. The destruction of the Death Star, though a magnificent blow against the Empire, was just the beginning.

 

Bofur edged around the corner, quietly turning off the safety on his weapon. Still quiet; was it possible they had defeated the Imperial troops? He moved carefully into the centre of the room and turned to—

 

“IT’S A TRAP!”

 

Bofur screamed in surprise, his wireless mouse flying across the room. On the screen, gunfire erupted.

 

“Christ, Nori! I was almost finished that level.”

 

Bofur heard a snicker as hands landed on his shoulders. Soft lips pressed kisses into the nape of his neck.

 

“Only at the end do you realize the power of the Dark Side.”

 

Bofur looked at the screen, now splattered in pixelated blood.

 

“You’re lucky I love you,” he grumbled.

 

“In my experience there is no such thing as luck,” purred Nori.

 

Bofur groaned and stood up. “Stop, I’m begging you.”

 

“This is the dork I’ve been looking for!”

 

“Shut up,” said Bofur, and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20/8: Edited to fix a typo - sorry to anyone who got a notification of a new chapter!


	7. Unstable - Smaug/Thorin

Riding on the back of a dragon was a thrill beyond all others, Thorin thought. From his perch on dragon-back, he could see his entire kingdom, from the deep blue of the lake to the peak of his mountain. Beneath him was Smaug the magnificent, mightiest and fastest of all dragons.

 

Thorin carefully lifted his hands from Smaug balancing his weight against the dragon’s broad back. He threw his arms out, enjoying the feeling of freedom. Here he was king of the entire world.

 

A noise behind caught his attention and he turned to look. The movement disrupted his precarious balance. He flailed his arms to no avail; with a squeak he tumbled off the dragon’s back.

 

“Thorin?”

 

Fris looked at the wreck of her previously pristine room. Cushions and pillows littered the floor where they had fallen. The blue sheets she had painstakingly ironed only that morning were spread next to the couch, crumpling under her very eyes. And sprawled in the middle, the perpetrators—her small son and his beloved toy dragon.

 

Thorin looked at her soulfully. She sighed.

 

“Make sure you clean it up before dinner,” she said, and went to make a much-needed cup of tea.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were wondering, [this](http://www.ecrater.com/p/18793572/ikea-sagodrake-dragon-green-cushion) is what Smaug looks like.
> 
> This chapter was inspired by my own small boy, who liked to ride his dragon down the hallway while singing the Imperial March from Star Wars, clearly feeling extremely intimidating. Let me just say, there are few things less menacing that a curly haired six year old on a bouncy dragon.


	8. Nightmare - Sigrid/Fili

Fili burst into the dining room, hand clasped firmly around Sigrid’s. Many eyes swivelled toward him and it was only then Sigrid remembered tonight was the extended Durin family dinner.

 

“She said yes,” announced Fili, holding up Sigrid’s left hand.

 

The room exploded.            

 

Sometime later, Sigrid found herself seated by Bilbo, dazed and mercifully shielded from the pack of excited Durins surrounding Fili.

 

“It’s a bit much,” she sheepishly explained. “Fili’s already talking colour schemes!”

 

Bilbo smiled sympathetically. “I know exactly how you feel, dear girl. When we got engaged, Thorin became an overnight expert on every couturier in England. This from a woman who owned literally one dress. She even took me to Paris under false pretences to try on gowns.” She patted Sigrid’s hand. “Don’t you worry—I’ve always thought Fili is the most sensible of them all.”

 

Sigrid’s eyes returned to her fiancé, as they had all night, and on impulse she blew him a kiss. He mimed catching it, and brought it to his heart, his smile shining so brightly she almost felt dazzled.

 

“I take it back,” Sigrid heard. Turning, Sigrid saw Bilbo grinning affectionately at Fili. “He’s going to be an absolute nightmare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fili is totally the hopeless romantic type...


	9. Denial – Bofur /Thorin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's clearly not August any more! I found this while I was looking through my fic files and though I might as well post while I'm obsessively refreshing my screen to see if Have a happy hobit holiday 2016 has been released :-)

Bofur slunk through the corridors of Erebor, moving as quickly and quietly as he could. Thorin should still be tied up in negotiations with the Dale men, but best to be safe not sorry.

He slipped into the royal chambers, closing the door quietly behind him. There was ample time to wash away the evidence of his illicit activities. Thorin must never know.

“Hello Bofur.”

“Thorin,” he attempted in a bright voice. “Negotiations finished early?”

Thorin ignored this sally, stalking forward to loom over him. “I know what you’ve been doing,” he whispered.

“Doing?” Bofur essayed, attempting innocence, heart sinking.

Thorin kissed him, hard and fast, almost brutal, then wrenched himself away, his hand flying to his lips.

“You taste of—“

Voice wholly suspended, Thorin turned away, gripping a chair, his knuckles white against the dark fabric.

“Thorin,” Bofur tried. “Let me explain—“

“Explain,” Thorin echoed in a choked voice. “There’s nothing to explain. I know what you did.”

Bofur’s face crumpled and he hung his head. “I’m sorry, Thorin. Forgive me?”

“Sorry,” said Thorin. “You’re sorry.” He whirled around, hair fanning majestically, anger sparking from his gaze.

“Bofur,” he thundered, “you’ve been bloody stealing my raspberry ice-cream!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you love the angst, you should run, not walk, over to diemarysues account to enjoy the delicious, heart-rending ache - [Angsty August](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7675651/chapters/17482594). And check out the other awesome fics while you are there!
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, leave me a comment or come and say hi on [tumblr](http://astardanced77.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
